Загадай желание
by susanivanova12
Summary: что если желание сбудется? Что делать, чтобы вернуть все назад? А, если задуматься, так ли нужно все возвращать?


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: G

**Пейринг**: Гарри и Северус (не слеш)

**Жанр**: Drama

**Дисклаймер**: не мое

**Саммари**: что если желание сбудется? Что делать, чтобы вернуть все назад? А, если задуматься, так ли нужно все возвращать?

**Комментарии: **кто читал «Мастера и Маргариту» поймет суть.

**Цикл**: нет

**Статус**: закончен

**Загадай желание.**

_Глава 1_

Высокий худой и неулыбчивый мужчина вышел на улицу. Что выгнало его из дома? Свежий воздух или необъяснимая тоска по давно прошедшим дням?

Ни то, ни другое. Мужчина был слишком умен, чтобы жалеть о том, что было. Он справедливо полагал, что прошлое - всего лишь память, уснувшая где-то на задворках сознания, будущее - иллюзия, которой у него нет, а настоящее – тяжелое бремя.

Странное чувство вело мужчину дальше от Спиннерс-Энд и своего дома. В воздухе пахло Временем и той древней силой, что движет горы и точит камни, превращая их в ровные голыши, без краев, без изъянов, без зазубрин.

Магия. Что сегодня говорило для человека это слово? Не волшебство, к которому он привык за столько лет, но та сила, неведомая ему, что сама управляет им, что позволяет жить или дает покой и смерть.

Время. Так пахло в ту ночь, когда ему исполнилось 11 лет. На утро сова принесла ему письмо из школы волшебства. Как бы сложилась его жизнь, порви он письмо? Что было бы теперь? Семья? Друзья? Дети…

Он не думал о семье и тем более потомках. Некому было назвать его папой и прижаться теплой щекой к его щеке. Никто не скажет ему «Любимый», никто не подарит ночь, полную шепота и страсти.

Дети? Те, что окружали его, скорее раздражали. Их было слишком много для него одного. Та, что была ему дорога, предала его и вышла замуж за другого, а потом…

Он тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на небо. Сегодня оно было чистым и звездным.

Имя. Имя той, что когда-то была так дорога, а теперь стала пеплом, сорвалось с губ.

Он повторил его снова, глядя на сияющую нестерпимым светом звезду.

Он поднес руку к глазам и она ощутила влагу. Он плакал? Вряд ли. Он давно не выражал чувств. Он сам выбрал свой путь, и некому было упрекнуть его в этом.

-Как бы я хотел остаться один! – прошептал он, глядя на звезду. – Просто, чтобы мир изменился, чтобы только я, животные, птицы, травы и никого говорящего! Я так устал. Устал быть пешкой в глупой игре старого интригана и сумасшедшего чародея, что преследует призрачные цели. Кому нужен мир, полный хаоса, раздора? Кому нужны рабы? Кому нужен я?- тихо добавил он, глядя на подмигнувшую ему светом звезду. – Как бы мне хотелось проснуться завтра в одиночестве! Никаких уроков, никаких пыток, ничего! Только тишина и покой.

Человек горько усмехнулся и опустил глаза.

-Мечты,- тихо сказал он сам себе.- Мечты,- повторил он, ссутулившись, шагая домой. Почему-то вдруг вспомнился его ученик, паренек с вечно взъерошенными волосами и пронзительно зелеными глазами.

Он не видел, как яркая звезда подмигнула ему и рядом с ней пронеслась хвостатая посланница далеких миров.

На красивом ухоженном газоне перед милым домиком на Прайвет-Драйв на спине лежал худенький юноша и смотрел на небо. За неполные 17 лет, парень достаточно хлебнул горя. Порой казалось, что Судьба решила дать пареньку столько испытаний, сколько с лихвой хватило бы на двух взрослых. Смерть родителей, вечные тычки со стороны родственников, голод, боль, унижение. В школе, правда, были и положительные моменты, но и они тускнели рядом с тем, кто решал его судьбу. Добрый старичок с голубыми глазами и мягкой улыбкой видел в нем только орудие убийства. «Пушечное мясо», как говорила подруга парня.

Его готовили, чтобы в нужный момент выпустить и приказать: «Убей!». Тот, кто убил родителей, сильный, хитрый человек никогда не притворялся перед ним. Он не был приторно слащавым, как старик, не давал ценные советы, не закармливал сладостями. Просто хотел убить и точка. И это было честно.

Юноша понимал убийцу. Странно, ведь он должен был испытывать ненависть к нему! Испытывал, но и понимал, что тот, кого он видел во 2 классе, был простым амбициозным юношей, которого, так же как и его самого, решили использовать для личных целей директор и преподаватель Трансфигурации. Сила, которую хотели подчинить, ярость, что нарастала каждый раз при упоминании о директоре Диппете и том преподавателе. Парень не выдержал и сорвался. Его ярость стала губительной для него же самого. А сейчас, сын тех, кого он убил, станет новой игрушкой в никому не нужной войне за первенство. Два обманутых, исковерканных человека, две порушенные судьбы, два мировосприятия и два убийцы.

-Я устал,- шептал юноша, глядя на яркую звезду.- Я больше так не могу! Хватит! Пожалуйста, довольно! Хватит боли, хватит страданий! Я хочу покоя! Я хочу просто спокойно жить в мире, где нет Темного Лорда, Тома Риддла, Дамблдора…- он запнулся на мгновение, но уверенно добавил:- Гермионы, Уизли и прочих. Просто хочу закрыть глаза и открыть их в другом мире, где нет ни магии, ни магглов, никого!

Звезда улыбнулась ему с небес и хитро подмигнула.

-Вот только…- юноша закрыл на секунду глаза.

Незаконченная фраза повисла в теплом воздухе. Он почему-то вспомнил единственного человека, который не относился к нему, как к куску мяса. Тот, не сказавший ни одного доброго слова, почему-то запомнился больше, чем те, что восхваляли его и пророчили победу, к которой он не стремился. Тот, что язвил и ненавидел, но всегда оказывался рядом, чтобы помочь. Тот, что честно говорил о своей ненависти к нему и не строил иллюзий о скорой победе. Тот, что был похож на двух сильнейших магах – подростках, которых исковеркали себе в угоду два директора. Тот, что был непоколебим, как скала, силен, как сама Стихия. Тот, что с одинаковым рвением защищал своих учеников и третировал остальных. Тот, что вызывал самые противоречивые чувства в душе парня.

Юноша не понимал, почему именно сейчас, в такой чудесный вечер ему вспомнился его учитель. Наверное, потому, что в воздухе витало что-то необычное, непривычное. Что-то знакомое и такое далекое. Так пахло в день его 11-летия.

-Время,- улыбнулся парень.- Пахло Временем.

-Гарри! Где ты, несносный мальчишка?- крикнули из домика.- Немедленно иди домой, иначе останешься без ужина!

-Иду, тетя!- крикнул парень в ответ и помахал рукой звезде.

По небу пронеслась комета…

Глава 2

Утро было чудесным.

Северус потянулся в постели, что редко делал, и рывком отбросил одеяло.

Умывшись и позавтракав, он стал собираться в школу. Сегодня Альбус снова собирает Орден для очередного разговора. Северусу до смерти надоели побасенки старого интригана, но выбор был небольшой - либо служить ему, либо умереть. А жить все-таки хотелось.

Выйдя на крыльцо, Северус растерянно огляделся. Кругом не было ни души. Пели птицы, где-то стрекотал кузнечик, но иных звуков, кроме звуков природы не было слышно.

Он нахмурился. Все происходящее напоминало какую-то глупую шутку. Сейчас появится Альбус и объявит о победе или еще что-нибудь. Но улица молчала.

Он пересек улицу и аппарировал в школу.

-Альбус!- позвал он, поднимаясь в кабинет директора.

Никто не ответил.

Страшная догадка пронзила его. Неужели та звезда каким-то непостижимым образом исполнила его желание?

-Это невозможно!- вслух сказал он, помчавшись в учительскую.

Никого и нигде. А между тем, сегодня должны были приехать ученики.

Северус метался по пустынным коридорам в поисках хотя бы эльфов, но замок хранил молчание.

Тогда мужчина побежал к лесу, в сторожку лесника.

Никого. Только сонный Клык лениво поприветствовал гостя, обслюнявив ему мантию, и снова задремал.

-Невероятно!- прошептал Северус, садясь прямо на кресло, в котором спала собака.

Клык сонно завозился и положил голову человеку на колени.

Любопытный солнечный лучик пощекотал нос спящего подростка. Парень чихнул и проснулся.

-Ой, я же опаздываю!- воскликнул он, судорожно одеваясь. Все лето пришлось жить с родственниками. Дамблдор сказал, что именно сейчас его нельзя жить с Уизли. Жаль, потому что в Норе было весело, а миссис Уизли так вкусно готовит!

Стрелой слетев в кухню, юноша растерялся. Сегодня тетя Петунья не выговаривала ему за вчерашнюю недоделанную работу по саду, дядя Вернон не ругался, что племянник снова поедет в эту свою школу для психов, а Дадли не хрюкал от восторга, слушая слова папы и мамы.

Все молчали. И не просто молчали – их вообще не было!

Гарри наспех приготовил чашку чая, бутерброд и, жуя на ходу, копошился в кармане старой куртки Дадли, которую ему выдали на этот год тетя с дядей. Там где-то должна быть волшебная палочка!

-Ага, вот и она!- победно сказал Гарри, вытащив ее из кармана.

Хорошо еще, что он сдал экзамены на аппарацию и может не волноваться насчет того, как он доберется до вокзала.

Позавтракав, Гарри схватил вещи и аппарировал прямо на вокзал.

И снова тишина. Кругом – ни души. Не слышно криков отправляющихся, никто не свистит, паровозы молчат, застыв, точно гусеницы.

Сердце стало биться сильнее при приближении к перрону 9 и ¾. Никого. Ни провожающих, ни учеников, ни самого поезда. Ти-ши-на!

-И что мне теперь делать?- спросил Гарри у рельс.

Подумав немного, юноша принял единственно верное решение – аппарировать в Хогсмид. А вот получится ли? Слишком большое расстояние.

Поудобнее подхватив поклажу, Гарри сосредоточился и…

Деревня волшебников встретила парня тишиной.

-Я сплю! Просто сплю!- уже который раз повторял он, шагая в школу. Путь неблизкий, а ноша тяжела. Заклинание Левитации облегчило задачу.

Глава 3

-Эй, есть кто живой?- Гарри вошел в школу и осмотрелся. Хедвиг давно была выпущена на свободу и теперь где-то летала. –И здесь никого,- понял Гарри грустно. Теперь уже его вчерашнее желание больше не казалось таким желанным. Он чувствовал себя одиноким. Нигде ему не попался человек. Нигде не услышал он голоса. Даже эльфы исчезли из мира.

Гарри устало прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза.

-Что же я наделал!- проскулил он, сползая по стене вниз и замирая, собравшись в комок.

Так его нашел профессор Снейп.

-Поттер?- в голосе мужчины слышалось неподдельное удивление. Словно он не ожидал увидеть здесь хоть кого-то.

-Профессор Снейп!- парень подскочил, как ужаленный, всматриваясь в лицо преподавателя и не веря своим глазам.- Это вы?

-Вы видите, зачем тогда переспрашивать?- холодно отрезал Северус.

-Профессор, я думал, что больше никого никогда не увижу!- быстро заговорил парень.- Понимаете, прозвучит глупо, но вчера я загадал желание. Я не думал, что оно сбудется. Это моя вина, что все исчезли! Но как же вы здесь?- буквально на одном дыхании выпалил Гарри.

-Я? Я… в некотором смысле тоже… загадал желание,- тихо сказал профессор.

-Но я не хотел! Профессор, я не хотел смерти всем!- Гарри трясло, как в лихорадке.

-С чего ты решил, что люди умерли?

-Я не встретил ни одного человека, ни в Лондоне, ни в Хогсмиде, ни… впрочем, здесь я встретил вас.

-Я не в восторге от вашей компании, но, похоже, что мы единственные люди в мире. Так что давайте думать, что теперь делать,- профессор сотворил два стула и, когда Гарри занял один, сел рядом с парнем на соседний. Вот так просто, как будто между ними не было разницы в возрасте, долголетней вражды. Они сидели и молчали.

Гарри не выдержал первым.

-Профессор, а эльфы тоже исчезли?- тихо спросил он, не глядя на Северуса. Тот кивнул.- Просто я проголодался, а…

Мужчина со смешком посмотрел на смущенного юношу.

-А вы видно плохо понимаете, Поттер! Исчезли люди, ну, эльфы тоже, но магия-то осталась! Неужели вы не можете сотворить что-то съестное?

-Но мы еще не изучали Трансфигурацию несъедобного в съедобное.

-Ох, и намучились бы вы в одиночестве!

-Простите, профессор! Я не хотел бы быть вам обузой. Справлюсь как-нибудь сам. - Гарри поднялся и торопливо пошел к выходу.

Северус молча проводил его взглядом, не пошевелившись.

Лишь когда юноша скрылся из виду, Северус вздохнул и взмахом палочки убрал стулья. Постояв немного и приведя мысли в порядок, профессор отправился за парнем.

Гарри стоял около сторожки лесничего и плакал. Клык носился вокруг и оглашал лаем окрестности, пугая обитателей запретного леса.

-Вот что, парень,- Северус подошел к юноше и встал рядом.- Не дури! Мало ли что может случиться. В одиночку мы уязвимы.

-А что нам может угрожать?- с вызовом взглянул на него юноша.- Мы одни, понимаете, ОДНИ! Никого нигде!- он зарыдал и сжался, обхватив себя руками.

Северус по привычке хотел, было, уколоть побольнее, сыграть на гриффиндорской гордости, но послал все свое ехидство к чертям и просто положил руку парню на плечо. Юноша вздрогнул и вскинул подбородок.

-Я не нуждаюсь в жалости!

Профессор пожал плечами и убрал руку.

-Как знаешь. Не очень-то и хотелось.

Он резко развернулся и пошел обратно в замок.

Гарри замер. Он понял, что теперь, когда они были совсем одни в целом мире, его ненависть к Снейпу улетучилась. Равно, как и ненависть самого Снейпа к нему. Профессор хотел утешить плачущего Гарри, а он, Гарри, так грубо обошелся с ним. Парень вскочил на ноги и кинулся за профессором, понимая нелепость ситуации. Они ходили друг за дружкой и продолжали игнорировать друг друга.

В замке Гарри профессора не нашел. Тот оставил записку, что если Гарри поумнеет и захочет поговорить или еще что-то сделать, он найдет Северуса. Если сможет.

«…и используй чары Компаса…»- дал совет профессор.

Гарри дрожащими руками выхватил из кармана палочку, сотворил глобус и приказал:

-Указуй!

Палочка ткнулась в искомую область.

Гарри постоял немного, соображая, что делать с Клыком, но, решив, что ничего с псом не случится, аппарировал.

Глава 4

Гарри шел по песчаному пляжу, совершенно не представляя, где искать профессора и что ему при встрече сказать. Было тошно. Нет, Гарри уже не был голоден и не мучился жаждой. Простенькое превращение удавалось. Так появился вполне сносный хлеб, сыр и фляга с тыквенным соком. Неделя в одиночестве давала о себе знать.

Гарри уныло отшвыривал камешки, попадавшиеся на пути, и думал о прежнем мире, мире, где остались его друзья. Скучал ли он? Скорее нет. Там не было ничего, что держало его, о чем он жалел и хотел вернуть. Он вдруг понял, что этот странный мир, где есть только он и профессор Снейп ему вполне подходит. Здесь есть все, что можно пожелать, если правильно распорядиться магией. Бесконечные каникулы, отпуск, отдых длиной в жизнь! Мог ли он хоть мечтать о таком?

-Заблудились, Поттер?- ленивый голос из гамака.

Гарри от неожиданности подпрыгнул и выронил флягу. Жидкость из нее вытекла и впиталась в песок.

-Профессор!- выдохнул Гарри, разглядывая учителя.

Тот вальяжно развалился в гамаке и принимал солнечные ванны, попивая загадочную жидкость в высоком бокале.

-Он самый,- спокойно сказал Северус.- Как видите, ничто человеческое мне не чуждо.

Он ловко спрыгнул и выкинул бокал, тут же взмахнув палочкой.

Гарри заметил, что волосы учителя были короче, чем обычно. Просто элегантная стрижка. И черные очки вдобавок.

-Ух, ты!- восхитился юноша.

-Поттер, вы серьезно считаете меня чем-то вроде инфернала? – спросил профессор, снимая очки. - Я, как это ни странно, человек. И я умею нормально жить, что покажется совсем уж невероятным. Там, - он неопределенно махнул рукой, - у меня была тяжелая жизнь. Мне приходилось шпионить, лгать, изворачиваться. Хватит! Теперь пришло время отдыха! Я заслужил все это!- он широким жестом обвел окружающие красоты. – Море, песок, солнце, пение птиц, коктейли, гамак. Поттер, я тоже хочу кусочек счастья. Я так устал. Делать все, что хочется и что нельзя – это ли не рай?!

-Я подумал…- Гарри замялся.- Я думал, что вы…- он смолк, смущаясь.

-Что я противный, скользкий, сальноволосый мерзавец, почем зря третирующий кого попало?- усмехнулся учитель.- ТАМ я и был таким. Это часть моего имиджа, если угодно. А тут я делаю, что хочу и плевать я хочу на все, вся и всех! – он сотворил еще один коктейль и протянул бокал юноше. – Это вам не сливочное пиво. Настоящий рай! Вам не повредит.

Гарри скинул походную сумку и опустился на песок. Чуть-чуть пригубил напиток.

-Ммм, вкусно!- сказал он, посмаковав.

-Это что, вот смотрите…- учитель взмахнул палочкой…

Это казалось чудесным сном. Гарри смотрел и не верил себе. Снейп – противный, вечно злой, нелюдимый, был настолько интересен и раскован, что Гарри даже щипал себя, чтобы удостовериться в том, что не спит.

Северус расслабился. Он сотворил себе шорты и шлепанцы и сжег заклинанием свою одежду. Северус не льстил себе. Он не был сказочно красив, просто высокий, худой, но сильный человек с молочно-белой кожей. Он не обращал внимания на удивление юноши, не стеснялся своего тела и спокойно реагировал на редкие оскалы Гарри.

Сам Гарри стесняться перестал спустя день. Они быстро перешли на «ты» и стали общаться едва ли не на равных.

-Разве тебе не хочется вновь увидеть друзей? – как-то спросил Гарри.

-Нет. У меня никого нет. И никогда не было. Я даже думать о том мире не хочу.- Северус отплыл от Гарри и ушел в глубину.

Волны мягко баюкали юношу, словно в колыбели.

Заплывы при солнце и при луне настраивали на романтичный лад. Гарри признал, что ему не хватает женского присутствия. Сам Северус, казалось, легко обходился без женщин. Впрочем, заговаривать об ЭТОМ с ним Гарри не решился бы.

-Я часто ищу ту звезду,- признал Гарри спустя месяц.

-Ностальгия?- Северус лежал на животе и наблюдал за копошащейся в песке черепашкой.

-Мне… я… в общем, я скучаю по девушкам.

Северус перевернулся на спину, отшвырнув черепаху, и засмеялся.

-Гарри, у тебя есть волшебная палочка! _Создай_ себе любую красотку!

-Но я не хочу созданную!- возмутился парень.- Я хочу настоящую!

-Здесь нет настоящих,- тихо и серьезно сказал Северус.- Мне тоже иногда кажется, что это всего лишь иллюзия. Чушь какая-то! Я свободен от Лорда, я избавлен от Метки, я _нормально_ общаюсь с Поттером…

-И?

-И? Это будто сон или наведенный морок. Но мне он нравится. Я не хочу возвращаться. И тебе не советую. Подумай, там директор, который растит из тебя управляемого убийцу, там чокнутый волшебник с манией величия, там война, Гарри! Там смерть, кровь, боль! Там родственники, что запирали тебя в чулане, там погиб Седрик Диггори и не известно, сколько человек погибнет еще! И ты хочешь вернуться? Что ж, это твоя жизнь, твой выбор. Не ошибись, Гарри!

Глава 5

Гарри смотрел на звездное небо. Чистые, нереально крупные звезды весело подмигивали ему с небес.

-Здравствуй!- сказал он тихо яркой звезде. Та подмигнула ему, как старому знакомому. – Я хочу, чтобы все встало на свои места, хочу, чтобы все вернулось. Хочу…

Он долго говорил, обращаясь к звезде, а Северус стоял рядом и слушал его.

Гарри замолчал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

-Я просто хочу быть счастливым,- сказал он. – Просто хочу любви.

Звездочка улыбнулась и послала хвостатую свою подругу - комету прочертить след по небу.

-Она услышала тебя, Гарри,- Северус сел рядом и обнял парня. – У тебя все будет хорошо.

Утро встретило их щебетом двух девушек.

-Симпатичный,- сказала рыжеволосая девушка, глядя на усиленно притворяющегося, что спит, Северуса.

-А мне нравится этот милый мальчик,- проворковала брюнетка.

-Ой! Ай!- Северус и Гарри неожиданно схватили девушек за ноги и повалили на песок.

-Так, юные леди, вы кто и откуда здесь взялись?- спросил Северус, прижимая хрупкие плечики рыжей. Гарри придавил собой вторую девушку, которая отчаянно вырывалась и визжала.

-Я - Алия Хелл,- рыжая покорно замерла, не зная, чего ожидать.- А это моя подруга, Мила Гордон. Как мы здесь оказались, мы не знаем. Просто прошлой ночью мы загадали желание на падающую звезду - найти любовь. И вот… Можно мне встать теперь? Я не укушу!

Северус помог девушке встать, не забыв бросить взгляд на Гарри, который что-то шептал брюнетке, отчего она перестала визжать и сопротивляться и только тихо хихикала чему-то.

-Эти двое времени даром не теряют, - завистливо вздохнула Алия, когда Гарри потянулся губами к пухлым губкам Милы. Та обняла его.

-А ты…- Северус сделал многозначительную паузу.

Алия улыбнулась, и смело впилась поцелуем в губы профессора.

Мечты исполнялись.

Минуло полгода.

Гарри, Северус и две девушки чувствовали себя превосходно, побывав в разных странах, попробовав различную кухню. Таиланд, Тибет, Австралия, Аргентина, Индия…

Наконец, квартет остановился на Мальдивах.

Время шло своим чередом, а жизнь, казалось, только начиналась.

Девушки с утра убежали купаться. Мужчины же остались на берегу.

-Почему ты тогда не загадал вернуться?- спросил Северус.

-Я понял, что там мне точно не жить. Если и выживу, на всю жизнь останусь психом,- ответил Гарри, наблюдая за Милой.

-А друзья? Тебе их не жалко?

-Я не думаю о них. Я перерос жалость. В конце концов, мы оба были пешками в игре двух безумцев. Где гарантия, что друзья не переметнуться на сторону зла, если их родных возьмут в плен? Гермиона умна, у Рона куча родни, а я… Они справятся.

-Надеюсь.

Вдруг Северус побледнел и схватился за сердце.

-Что? Что с тобой?- перепугался Гарри, обхватывая его за плечи.

-Все в порядке,- ответил Северус.- Просто на секунду показалось, что у меня останавливается сердце.

Через минуту то же самое произошло с Гарри.

-Что произошло?- спросил он у Северуса. – Такое впечатление, будто сердце сдавило, а потом резко отпустило. Странно.

-Не вдавайся в подробности,- махнул рукой Северус и весело предложил,- как насчет искупаться?

И они взапуски побежали к морю.

В тот самый момент, когда у Северуса схватило сердце, в том мире, где были люди, Темный Лорд Волдеморт убил на глазах измученного зеленоглазого юноши со шрамом на лбу темноволосого мужчину - своего лучшего шпиона, предателя и двойного агента. А потом прикончил и юношу…


End file.
